Eostra: Why she became what she was
by Akila-Delpanther-Draconan
Summary: I think for Eostra to be what she was something must have changed her and I think that buried deep with her is some small bit of goodness and that as she died that bit was able to live not matter how short because no one is wholly evil.This is my take :


**Okay i wrote this for the clan and thought that what the hell ill put it up here any way i own nothing**

* * *

><p>She wasn't always the cruel soulless women, hell bent on ruling the clans and living forever. She was once a child, innocent and young, protected from the darkness of the world that lay beyond her conceptions of the world. But that child was lost, broken by the loss of her mother and father. She couldn't understand what had happened to them; the other clan members told her that they were dead. She didn't know what that meant, it confused her she was only five summers old and she wanted to know why.<p>

As she grew older she began to understand that dead meant you are not among the living but among the spirits and demons, that your souls stay together and move onward on the death journey and if they don't they become demons festering with hatred and anger for the living. She grew older her body matured as did her mind she became gifted in magecraft and her skills improved. But she always had the need for more, more power. The dead have power that the living doesn't. Demons have power, spirits have power. Power she wanted. When she became the eagle owl mage she began to get a taste of that power but still the need was there.

When she broke the law of the world spirit by raising the dead back into the land of the living he punished her clan for her act, she didn't care the world spirit had no control over the life, she didn't believe she only believed in power and immortality. She wanted to live forever, never to die. That was her true goal hiding behind everything she had done. And now without her clan to hold her back she could begin her dream. She was the true soul eater. When she created the healers, yes she wanted to help the clans her way, under her rule her clans. She was furious when the wolf mage shattered the fire opal and drove them apart he was never true to them but he had his uses as did the others. Even with them scattered she still lead them subtly. the seal mage and his elemental possessed bear killing the wolf mage, then the juniper berry sickness, the offering of the hunters to release the demons in the far north, the viper mage trying to use the spirit walker for her own, the oak mage killing then impersonating the forest horse and auroch mage. The spirit walker, the wolf mage's son always foiling her well laid plan but she didn't care, she was always making new ones always to rule forest.

She was full of anger and hate towards the living and the world spirit. They always tried to stop her but she always came out winning. It amused her how she could have so much power that people couldn't even mutter her name. As she continue on her abstention to power. Losing her soul piece by piece to the demons she summoned she thought why anyone would even think about trying to stop her had they not seen how powerful she was blanketing the entire forest in a perilous winter. She had them at her mercy yet they still relented. When the spirit walker defeated her, her life everything she had done came to her, she wondered if the world spirit had not taken her parents, had broken her vision of the world what would it have been like, had he not turned his back on her would he clan have lived, had she not started the soul eaters, would she have been hated by the clans, if she didn't have the ambition and power to use demons to do her bidding, what would her life have been like. While she lay dying beneath the soulless cruel ambitious women buried deep within her souls lay a child a child that had be broken by death and the world spirit but now as she lay dying thinking of her life the child become whole again and behind her mask she smiled. The innocent child would see life again if only for a moment. Just to die as that child full of innocence free from darkness would be the one thing she truly wanted as it lay deep within her. As she died she thanked the spirit walker for giving her what she desired most, not power or ruling but freedom and to be herself as she should have been before she became what she was now.

* * *

><p><strong>ok plz review and tell me what you think<strong>


End file.
